The Only Exception
by SassySaviorSwag
Summary: Gillian Carter accepts a job at Seattle Grace/ Mercy West hospital only to run into the one person she has loved for years. Amelia/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Chief Derek Shepherd sat in his office at Seattle Grace/ Mercy West hospital staring at the mountain of paperwork sitting in front of him. It had been a year since he took on the position of chief of surgery and the hospital's rating shot right back up to the top of the national list. So due to the influx of patients he had to bring on more staff members. His newest feat was to hire one new attending for each specialty. The attendings had come to him and told him that they were overwhelmed by the amount of surgeries they were being forced to do. So he and the board decided that this would be the best option. Meredith was promoted to attending of General Surgery to help out Bailey. Christina was promoted to attending of Cardio to help out Teddy. He hired a nice boy who did his residency at Mass Gen to help out Callie in Ortho. He hired another ex-army guy to help out Owen in Trauma. Nice girl who did her residency at Cleveland clinic to help out Sloan in plastics. He had a meeting to interview a girl from Johns Hopkins for the Peds position and he already asked his little sister Amelia to be the new Neuro attending. When Derek got shot last year all of his family members were called but they were all too busy. The only one who came to see him was Amelia. He woke up to the sight of her blue eyes full of tears and she threw herself on him in a giant hug. They talked out their differences and decided to keep in touch as she worked at Oceanside with Addison. When he offered her the job at Seattle Grace she gratefully took it, said she was sick of Addison and Sam's mushiness and the horrible heat of LA. Just as he was looking over at the picture of him and his sisters when they were younger there was a knock on the door.

"Chief there is a Dr. Carter here to see you" she said.

"Yes send her in thank you" he said and stood up.

In walked a beautiful young red-headed girl with a dazzling smile. She was very young. He remembered that she was as old as Amelia.

He extended his hand. "Welcome Dr. Carter, I'm Dr. Shepherd." He said and gave her his McDreamy smile.

She accepted his hand and returned his smile with one of her own. _Dimples, like Arizona, interesting. Wonder if it's a prerequisite for Peds_. He thought.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd" she said and they both burst into laughter.

"We can't even keep up the charade for five minutes!" Derek said.

"How are you Gillian?" he asked.

"I'm doing well Derek" Gillian said.

"Take a seat Gill" he said and ushered her into a chair across from his desk.

"So Chief of surgery, pretty nice. I bet Carol is proud" Gillian said.

"She is very proud" Derek said.

"Okay enough about us, let's get down to business. Why did you call me just as I was about to go back to Africa?" Gillian said.

"Well Gillian, as you know we are expanding the staff at our hospital. We have recently jumped back up to the top of the national teaching hospital rankings; therefore we have more patients, and more interns applying. Thus we need more attendings to take on the patients and teach the residents. I would try to play the hard to get role but honestly Gillian, you are the most qualified person for the job and time is not on our side. So what do you say?"

After a couple minutes she replied "I would love to Derek. Sounds like you have a great hospital here. Also I can't wait to work with Dr. Arizona Robbins I've heard that she works here. I've read all about her. I can't wait to learn from her. So my answer is yes" she stood up and they shook on it and she gave him another incredible smile.

"It's great to welcome you to our team Dr. Carter. I paged Dr. Robbins before our meeting and she is going to give you the tour of the hospital and the pediatrics wing" as he said that there was a knock on the door.

"Hey chief, I was paged?" she said and smiled at the two doctors in the office.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins meet Dr. Carter. She is going to be your new second in command in the Pediatrics wing" Derek said and smiled at them both.

They shook hands and Gillian spoke first. "Dr. Robbins it's an honor to work with you. Your work is astounding and I can't wait to learn what you can teach me" Gillian said with a giant smile on her face.

Arizona immediately liked her. She had the perfect personality for Peds. And she was adorable which always helps when you're working with children.

Arizona giggled. "You can call me Arizona. Come on I will show you around Dr. Carter."

"Gillian" she said and followed Arizona.

"Well Gillian I think you're going to like it here" Arizona said.

"I hope so. Anything would be better than where I was last" she said and they continued to the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost four weeks later Gillian was happily fitting into her new role as Peds attending. She loved the staff and the kids. She had become quick friends with Arizona because of their similarities and she loved Arizona's girlfriend Callie. They were both really nice to her. All the attendings stuck together like glue and ate lunch together and went out after work to Joe's Bar.

She had just got her turkey sandwich when she heard the voice of Owen Hunt call her over to a table with Callie, Arizona, Teddy and Christina.

"Hey guys" she said and sat beside Callie. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. We're just talking about the new attending coming today" Callie said.

"Really you know! Who is it?" Christina asked. Owen laughed.

"It's Amelia Shepherd, Derek's little sister" Callie said.

"No Way!" Gillian said out loud.

"You know her?" Arizona asked.

"We did our residency together at Johns Hopkins. She was quite the surgeon. She's my best friend. I haven't talked to her in about a year. I really couldn't keep in touch with anyone while I was doing doctors without borders. Wow, we had some wild times" Gillian said.

"So she's cool?" Christina asked.

"Oh yeah, super cool; not uptight like her sister Nancy at all" Gillian said and laughed.

"Oh yeah she was a snob. She visited way back when Addison was still here. She begged me to go to dinner with both of them and Nancy was a bitch" Callie said.

"Calliope!" Arizona said and laughed.

"What! She was! She looked at everyone as if they weren't good enough" Callie said.

"Yeah Amelia's the black sheep of the family, although I always found it funny that she joined the family business, so to speak" Gillian said.

They all laughed. Just then Arizona and Gillian's pagers went off. They both had to run off to surgery leaving the other attendings to talk about the new attending.

Derek was waiting patiently in the Seattle airport for his sister and his ex-wife when he saw a gorgeous red-head and a breathtaking brunette at her side. They locked eyes and Amelia dropped her suitcase on the ground by Addison's feet and ran at Derek. Derek ran at his baby sister and gathered her in his arms.

"Amy!" he said into her hair and set her easily on the ground.

"Derek I missed you!" Amelia said and stared at her big brother.

"I missed you too Amy" he said then yelled over her shoulder "and you too Addie."

He walked over to Addison and gave her a hug. "It's nice to see you Derek."

He picked up both of their suitcases and headed for his car. He put them in the trunk and walked to the driver's seat. Amelia was in the front seat and Addison positioned herself in the back seat behind Derek.

"I'm so excited Derek. I think this is going to be a good decision" Amelia said.

"I think so too" He said and smiled at her.

"Where's Meredith?" Amelia asked.

"She had surgery but she told me to tell you both hi and that she will see you both later when we go for a drink at Joe's" he said.

"Oh really?" Amelia said and laughed. She was very fond of Derek's new wife. Of course she still loved Addie the best but Meredith was nice and she made Derek happy and that was all that mattered to Amelia.

"So Addie how's Sam? Last time I heard you couldn't keep your hands off of each other" Derek said.

Addie punched his arm from around the seat. "Things are really good with him. We're thinking about moving in together" she said.

"That's good I'm happy for you" Derek said and locked eyes with her in the rear view mirror. He's so happy that their relationship is as solid as it is. He and Addison would always love each other but they had outgrown each other and they moved on and found a good place. This made him think about his relationship with Amelia that also had worked out rather nicely. A year ago they had barely talked to each other and avoided the other at all costs. Amelia was the black sheep; the wild child of the Shepherd family. When she was twenty-one she told her parents that she was running off with a man named Flex and that she wasn't coming back. Two weeks later she returned with a girl named Rebecca, said she was bisexual and that she was going to med school. She certainly was a hurricane when it came to life, but she calmed down in recent years after graduating med school. Derek could see the change in Amelia and couldn't wait to see what a brilliant surgeon and person she would become. As he thought of her this way he took her hand in his and gave it a good squeeze.

"I'm glad you're here Amy" he said.

"Me too" she said and squeezed back.

They got to the hospital and Addison parted from them to meet Callie for lunch. Amelia went with Derek to his office to fill out some more official paperwork. They exited his office and walked across the catwalk. She let Derek walk in front of her; she wanted to take in the sight of the hospital that she had just signed her life into. Just as she was about to the door she heard someone laugh. It was a laugh that she hadn't heard in a year. She immediately turned around and looked down from her position on the catwalk to scan the floor below. Her breath immediately caught in her throat. Standing outside the elevator with a beautiful blonde was Gillian Carter. Her best friend and the woman she had been in love with since her second year of residency.

She called to her over the banister. "Cyclone Gillian!"

Gillian looked up to the cat walk and Amelia knew exactly what smile she was giving her. That smile was forever burned into her brain for the rest of her life.

"Hurricane Amelia!" she shouted back and sprinted to the stairs. She took them two at a time. When they finally reached each other Amelia gathered Gillian into her arms and inhaled her scent. She missed the way that Gillian always smelled like vanilla and citrus.

They pulled apart and Gillian looked into Amelia's striking blue eyes.

"I missed you" Gillian said and gave her a smile with full on dimple action.

This smile always made Amelia smile regardless. Amelia pulled her into another hug.

"I missed you too."

They finally released each other and Gillian intertwined their fingers. They started walking hand in hand down the stairs.

"So how long have you been here Gilly? I thought you were doing doctors without borders?" Amelia asked.

"Yea I was; I did it for about a year. Then your brother called me and offered me this job. I've been here about a month and I love it. I get to work with Arizona Robbins everyday and the staff is amazing. Your brother is doing an awesome job. You're going to love it Amy. The people are really nice. I've made so many great friends I will introduce you to them tonight when I take you for a drink" Gillian said and turned to her and smiled.

"Oh really? Are you asking me on a date Gilly Bean?" Amelia said.

"Maybe I am?" Gillian said.

Amelia and Gillian always blurred the lines between just friends and something more. Gillian was gay and Amelia was bisexual. They never wanted to ruin the friendship that they had so their emotions took the backseat. But Gillian was just as in love with Amelia as she was with Gillian. They were both too stubborn to be the first to admit feelings.

They both giggled to break the serious moment. Gillian proceeded to give Amelia the grand tour. She showed her the attendings' locker room, lounge, Peds wing, Neuro wing, cafeteria, and so on and so forth. Amelia vaguely remembered some of these things when she was here a while ago when she visited Derek after his accident.

Amelia had literally just changed into her dark blue scrubs when she was paged to do a consult with Derek.

"Shit, I have to go Gillian. Duty calls" she said and stood up and gave Gillian a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will meet you at the front desk after my shift so I can meet your friends, okay?" Amelia said.

"Sounds great" Gillian said and Amelia exited.

"Wow Carter you got it bad, you need to hold it together" Gillian said to herself.

On the outside of the door Amelia was having a similar conversation with herself.

"Shit Shepherd pull it together! Who cares if she looks better than she did a year ago? She's still Gillian, your Gilly. You can keep it together… fuck you're screwed Shepherd" Amelia said and walked to her consult.


	3. Chapter 3

Gillian hadn't seen Amelia all the rest of the day and she couldn't wait for them to get to Joe's. She went into the locker room changed out of her scrubs and walked to the front desk. Leaning against the counter was Amelia in all her gorgeous glory. She was looking through a chart and then handed it back to the nurse at the station. She looked up and locked eyes with Gillian and smiled. Gillian walked over to her.

"You ready to go?" Gillian asked.

"Yep, you lead the way" Amelia said and interlocked their fingers again. It felt so comfortable and so right to be holding Gillian's hand.

They walked down the street a little way and then crossed the street. They walked into a charming little pub. Gillian never let go of Amelia as they weaved through the crowd to a table near the back of the bar.

Sitting at the table was her brother, his new wife, a red-headed burly man, Mark, an Asian woman, a young girl with brown hair, a gorgeous brunette, the beautiful blonde that was waiting for the elevator with Gillian and Addison.

"Hey guys!" Gillian said.

The crowd all called her name in various volumes.

"Hey Amy" Derek said and smiled at his baby sister, knowing full well what he did by hiring Gillian and Amelia. She told him back before their fight that she had a crush on the young Peds surgeon. So he wanted to help things along, and the fact that Gillian was the most qualified was an added bonus.

"Hey everyone this is Amelia. You already know Mer and Derek. Well, this is Owen, Christina, you know Mark, Lexie, Callie and Arizona" Gillian said and they all exchanged smiles and pleasantries.

"It's nice to meet you all" Amelia said.

"What do you want to drink?" Gillian asked Amelia.

"Do you even have to ask?" Amelia asked.

Gillian laughed. "Manhattan on the rocks"

"That's my girl" Amelia said and smiled.

Gillian left to get their drinks.

"Sit by me Amelia" Arizona said, always anxious to make new friends.

"Umm okay" Amelia said. "Arizona, right?"

"Yeah, I'm the other Peds attending. I work with Gillian every day. She was super excited all day. I think she's happy that you're here" Arizona said.

"I'm ecstatic that she's here Arizona!" Gillian said and handed Amelia her drink.

"How did I know you were going to get a White Russian Gilly?" Amelia said.

"Because you know everything about me" Gillian laughed and placed her hand on Amelia's thigh and kept it there.

Arizona and Callie noticed it immediately.

"So you both did your residencies at Johns Hopkins?" Christina asked.

"Yeah we did" Amelia said.

The rest of the night was spent talking about crazy stories of their residencies. Derek, Mark and Addison told stories of their residencies in New York. Christina told the story about the guy who needed porn as medicine and so on and so forth.

Amelia was telling a story about a guy she treated at Johns Hopkins whose brain aneurism made him think he was Prince Charles. That's when Callie noticed that Gillian's hand was traveling further up Amelia's thigh and was caressing it similar to the way that she did with Arizona. Amelia didn't falter in her story so Callie could gather that this was normal behavior for them. She looked over at Arizona and she could tell that Arizona saw it too.

The alcohol was making Gillian bolder than normal. She just watched the expressions on Amelia's face as she told her story coupled with her gorgeous blue eyes made Gillian want her more. Her hand inched closer and closer to Amelia's core. Amelia ended her story and Meredith took the reins telling one of her horror stories.

Amelia leaned into Gillian. Gillian could feel Amelia's hot breath on her ear.

"Are you going to tease me all night or do you plan a follow through" she said and pulled back to lock eyes with the red head.

Amelia stood up from the table. "I'll be right back you guys I just need some fresh air."

She walked out of Joe's.

Gillian turned to the group. "I'm going to go and check on her, make sure she's alright."

She walked out of Joe's.

Amelia's back was to her when she walked out to the street.

They stood in silence for about five minutes when Gillian finally spoke.

"Amy" she said breathlessly.

Amelia turned around and grabbed Gillian's face pulling her in for a lip searing kiss. Gillian's head was spinning. She ran her tongue along Amelia's bottom lip. Amelia granted her entrance. Their tongues dueled and Amelia ran her tongue along Gillian's perfect teeth. The need for oxygen pulled them apart. Gillian pressed her forehead to Amelia's.

She kissed Gillian one more time and walked away, leaving Gillian with the tingling of Amelia's lips still on hers.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Where are you? –Arizona_

_I'm not feeling so well Ari. I'll see you tomorrow. –Gillian_

_Okay. Feel better! See you tomorrow. –Arizona _

Gillian walked the half block it took to get to her apartment, took a shower and got into bed. Not knowing what was in store for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia walked into Seattle Grace hospital the next morning with every intention of avoiding the Peds floor at all costs. She scooted past the nurses' station without being noticed and walked into the attendings' locker room. She changed into her blue scrubs and sat down on the bench and put her face in her hands. She had no idea what she was going to do.

The doors to the locker room opened behind her and Amelia let out a huge sigh.

"Hey Amelia."

Amelia turned around to be faced with the gorgeous smile of Callie Torres.

"Hey Callie" Amelia said.

"Are you okay because you left with Gillian last night and now you're sitting here all sighy and crap; I know we just met but you can talk to me" she said and sat beside Amelia.

"I kissed Gillian last night" Amelia said.

"I knew there was something there. What's so bad about kissing her didn't you want to?" Callie asked.

"I did, I've wanted to kiss her since the second year of residency" Amelia said.

"Then what's the problem" Callie said.

"I kind of sort of ran away afterwards" Amelia said.

"What! Why would you do that?" Callie asked.

"I was scared. I was scared that she would tell me that she didn't want me or that she didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I'm pretty sure I fucked it up anyways" Amelia said.

"Yeah you fucked up your friendship but you might have started something really great. Your relationship should be an extension of your friendship. You two looked like a couple last night at Joe's, a really happy one. So why not go for it?" Callie said.

"I really want to but what if she rejects me? I can't handle that" Amelia said.

"Did you know that the first time I asked Arizona out she said no" Callie asked.

Amelia laughed. "No, do tell."

"She kissed me and told me she was interested and then I asked her out and told her that I had only one lesbian relationship before and she called me a newborn and told me that she was flattered but no. I confronted her about my awesome qualities and she changed her mind and now we've been together for a year and a half. I couldn't imagine my life without her; she's the love of my life. I think back on that day a lot. What if I had just walked away? What if I didn't approach her at Joe's? Would we still be here? So you need to talk to her because you never want to miss an opportunity that could change your life" Callie said.

Amelia sobbed and hugged Callie. Callie was taken aback by Amelia's boldness.

"I'm sorry" Amelia said. "I'm not really a hugger but that was really good advice. I can see why Addie likes you so much" Amelia said.

"It's okay. This was totally a hug appropriate moment" Callie said. "You're going to be okay kid."

"Thanks Callie" Amelia said and pulled away.

"You're welcome. Now go get your girl" Callie said and Amelia ran out of the locker room.

Arizona was walking down the hall towards the nurses' station when she saw Gillian with her hands full of charts. She wasn't paying attention and she ran right into a female intern, spilling all of the charts onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you okay?" Gillian said as they retrieved the charts spilled onto the floor.

Arizona leaned down and helped the two doctors pick up the charts. When all of the charts were back together Arizona approached Gillian.

"Gillian are you okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yea, Yea I'm fine" Gillian said.

"Oh really because you don't normally slam into interns when you're fine" Arizona said.

Gillian grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her into an on-call room.

"Gillian I don't think Callie would approve of what you are doing right now" Arizona giggled.

"Amelia kissed me last night" Gillian said.

"She what?" Arizona said.

"She kissed me and then she ran away" Gillian said.

"Wow okay" Arizona said.

"What do I do? I want to talk to her about it, but what if she ran away because she regretted it? What if she doesn't want me? What if I'm a bad kisser? That can't be it, I'm an awesome kisser. I don't know what she's thinking and I always know what she's thinking. How could someone just do that! I mean come on" Gillian ranted.

"Gillian shut up!" Arizona said and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Did you want Amelia to kiss you?" Arizona asked.

Tears sprung to Gillian's eyes. "I always want her to kiss me. Always have and always will."

"How did it feel to have her kiss you last night?" Arizona said.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect, it's what I always wanted" Gillian said.

"Then I think you have your answer" Arizona said.

Gillian pulled Arizona into a hug. "Thanks Arizona you always give awesome advice."

"That's because I'm awesome" Arizona giggled. "Now go and get her!"

Gillian exited the on-call room with a giant smile on her face.

Gillian got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the Neuro floor.

Amelia got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the Peds floor.

Gillian ran the length of the Neuro floor when she ran right into Derek. She was running so hard that she almost fell onto the ground but Derek caught her before she hit the ground.

"Woah are you okay Gillian? I can see now why Amelia calls you Cyclone Gillian" he said and laughed.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine chief thanks. Sorry I ran into you."

"It's quite alright" he said and set her back on her feet.

"Speaking of your sister, do you know where she is? I can't find her anywhere" Gillian asked.

"Last time I saw her she was looking for you. She went down to Peds" Derek said.

Gillian groaned out loud and walked back to the elevator. She angrily pushed the button.

Amelia got off the elevator on the Peds floor and started running down the corridor.

"Amelia?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the gorgeous face of Dr. Arizona Robbins.

"Hey Arizona what's up?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing much what are you doing in Peds?" Arizona asked.

"I'm looking for Gillian is she in surgery? I can't find her" Amelia said.

"She went up to Neuro to look for you!" Arizona said.

"Shit!" Amelia said and sprinted back to the elevator. "Thanks Arizona!" she called over her shoulder.

Arizona laughed and continued charting. _This was going to be interesting_, she thought.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of the elevator opening and saw Gillian walk out.

"She just went upstairs" Arizona yelled.

"AHH!" Gillian screamed and got back on the elevator.

Amelia was practically sprinting across the cat walk. She was yelled at by a scary little black woman for running into like four interns on her trek to find Gillian. She wasn't supposed to run anymore. She was almost to the door when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Gillian standing in the middle of the cat walk.

"Gillian" she said and walked towards her.

They met in the middle and Gillian interlaced their fingers.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Gillian said.

Amelia laughed. "Same here. I almost hospitalized like four interns because I knocked them to the ground."

Gillian laughed and pressed her forehead to Amelia's. "Amy" she said breathlessly.

Gillian pressed her lips to Amelia's hesitantly and then pulled back to gauge her reaction. Amelia opened her eyes and scooped Gillian into her arms.

"I've wanted to do that since second year" Gillian said when Amelia finally set her down.

"Me too, I always told myself I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we have but not having you in my life for a year made me realize that I don't want to spend another day without you. I really want to try this. I think that our relationship will just be an extension of our awesome friendship" Amelia said.

"That's a good way to look at it; friendship plus sexytimes and kissing. I like it" Gillian said.

Amelia laughed. Gillian was always making her laugh. "That's exactly what I want Gilly Bean."

"Good to hear" Gillian said and pulled her in for another kiss. They were in their own little world; they didn't care that they were on the cat walk for the world to see.


	5. Chapter 5

They were broken out of their moment by Amelia's pager going off.

"Derek's paging me" Amelia said and pulled away. Gillian grabbed her hand.

"I'll come with you. I don't have surgery for another hour" Amelia smiled at her and interlocked their fingers.

They walked down to the Neuro wing and saw Derek standing with Meredith pacing. Something was wrong.

Amelia let go of Gillian and walked up to Derek.

"Derek what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's mom" he said and pointed into the room across the hall.

Amelia didn't have a great relationship with her mother but she always tried hard to please her.

"What's wrong with her?" Amelia asked.

"She had a seizure" Derek said, obviously upset. "I'm just waiting for the CT scans to come back, to see what's going on."

Amelia ran her hands through her long black hair.

"She's asking for you Amy" Derek said.

"She is?" Amelia said disbelievingly.

"Yea, go see her" Derek said.

Amelia looked back at Gillian.

"I'll be right here" Gillian said.

Amelia tentatively walked over to the room that contained her mother. She walked up to the door and slowly creeped inside. Carol stirred when she heard someone enter the room.

"Derek I told you I don't need any more water" she said and didn't open her eyes.

"Mommy" Amelia said embarrassed about the fact that she sounded like a little girl in trouble.

"Amelia?" she said and sprung up in her bed.

"Mom you shouldn't move that fast" Amelia said and rushed to her bedside.

Carol grabbed Amelia's face. "My little Amelia, you've gotten so beautiful. I feel as if I haven't seen you in a decade."

Amelia laughed. "It's only been two years mom."

"Two years is way too long Amelia Margaret!" she said.

"How are you feeling?" Amelia asked.

"I'm great. All of my children are in one place. You and Derek are here and Nancy is flying out tomorrow. Kathleen is coming tomorrow as well and Morgan will be here on Thursday" Carol said.

Amelia groaned. Kathleen and Morgan were okay but Nancy and she were like oil and water; they didn't work well together.

"Amelia Margaret Shepherd, you will be nice to your sisters when they arrive or so help me I will…" she started.

"I'll keep an eye on her Carol" Gillian said from the doorway.

"Well Gillian Carter as I live and breathe! How are you my dear?" Carol said.

"I'm doing pretty well. I guess I can't say the same for you… how are you?" Gillian said.

"I'm great. All my children will be together tomorrow" Carol said.

"Even Nancy?" Gillian said and Amelia had to stifle a laugh. Everyone hated Nancy.

"Yes even my Nancy" Carol said with glee, not realizing the tone of Gillian's question.

"So Gillian last time I heard from you, you were heading off to Africa. How was that?" Carol asked.

"I was over there for a year with Doctors Without Borders and I was back on temporary leave when your son called me and offered me a job here and I took it" Gillian said.

"It's probably not as exciting as working in Africa, but do you like it here?" she asked.

"I love it here. I get to work with Derek and Mark and Amy. It's great and steady which is a nice change with what I had been doing over there" Gillian said.

"I bet it is" she said when she noticed that Gillian and Amelia had locked eyes and hadn't moved.

Amelia's pager went off; one of her patients was coding. So she ran off.

"I'll see you both later" Amelia yelled over her shoulder.

"That little girl of mine is always on the move" Carol said to Gillian.

"She's not the crazy Hurricane Amelia she used to be Carol, she's settled now. She's turned into quite the surgeon and woman" Gillian said.

"I can see it too. But you always knew so much more about her than any of us did" Carol said.

Gillian smiled at her.

"So when are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter Gillian?" Carol asked.

"What?" Gillian said out loud, shocked.

"You two have been dancing around your attraction for eachother since I met you. I know Amelia loves you and I know you love her. So what's the scoop? When are you two going to become an item?" Carol asked.

"Well actually, since you're so nosy, we're moving in that direction. I was going to ask her on a date tonight, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen" Gillian said.

"Well why not? I'll be fine here and my girls won't be in until tomorrow. So go have your date and make it official. I have been waiting forever" Carol said and pulled Gillian into a hug.

"Thanks Carol" Gillian said. "I have to go and check on some patients but I will come back and see you later."

"Goodbye sweetheart" Carol said.

Gillian exited the room hoping to find Amelia so she could properly ask her out.

Amelia managed to stabilize her patient when she got paged to an on call room by Gillian.

"Oh Gilly" she said out loud and headed there. She knocked on the door and walked inside only to be pressed to the door almost instantly. Amelia looked into the beautiful hazel eyes of Gillian Carter.

"Hey stranger" Amelia said and pressed her lips to Gillian's.

The kiss quickly got heated. This was not the chaste kiss they shared on the catwalk. This kiss was expressing all the pent up attraction the two women had held for each other. Amelia pulled the hair band out of Gillian's hair, letting it cascade down her back. Amelia then ran her hands through Gillian's auburn locks.

"I always loved your hair Gillian" Amelia said as Gillian assaulted her neck. There would obviously be a mark there tomorrow. Great, try to explain that one to Nancy.

"You want to know what I always loved about you?" Gillian said and brought Amelia's face in for another kiss.

"What?" Amelia asked kissing Gillian's nose.

"Your ass!" Gillian said and scooped up Amelia by her ass so that she could straddle Gillian.

"Gill you can't hold me!" Amelia said.

"You're right" Gillian said between laughter and dumped Amelia on the bed.

Amelia locked her legs around Gillian's waist.

"You're not going anywhere" Amelia said and grabbed Gillian's face for another kiss.

Amelia pulled Gillian's bottom lip between her teeth begging for entrance. Gillian complied and they explored each other's mouths like they had dreamed about for so long. Gillian ran her hands down Amelia's arms, her hands still cupping Gillian's face. She then ran her hands down Amelia's torso and slid her hands up her scrub top. The direct skin on skin contact made Amelia gasp.

"Are you alright?" Gillian asked fearing the worst.

"I'm fine Gilly. I've just waited so long for this that it almost doesn't feel real" Amelia said.

"I know the feeling Amy. It feels like forever" Gillian said.

They kissed again, Amelia quickly deepened it. Gillian pulled back.

"What's wrong Gillian?" Amelia asked.

"As much as I want this to progress, I really want it to be special, not in a crummy on-call room between surgeries" Gillian said.

"I agree. As much as I want to ravish you right now, I think I want it to be special too" Amelia said and kissed Gillian's nose.

"I would like to ask you to dinner tonight" Gillian said to Ameila.

"That sounds great Gillian" Amelia said and pulled her in for another kiss. Just as she was about to deepen it both of their pagers went off. Gillian was paged by Arizona; Amelia by a nurse, her surgery was pushed up.

"Crap I was really hoping to spend more time with you" Gillian said as they exited the on-call room after straightening up their clothes.

"Yea. Baring the idea that neither of us get pulled into surgery I think we should be able to make reservations around eight. Is that okay?" Amelia said.

"Sounds great" Gillian said.

"Okay see you at eight. I have to run. I have to repair a frontal lobe in like 20 minutes. I'll see you later" Amelia said and gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Gillian was broken out of her thoughts when she was paged by Arizona again.

She walked down the corridor to room 435. She entered the room to find Arizona standing with a set of parents and a beautiful little boy. She smiled at Arizona.

She introduced herself to the parents. "Hi I'm Dr. Carter. It's nice to meet you."

She leaned down to the level of the little boy, who she guessed was about six.

"And who is this strapping young lad?" she asked.

"My name is Finn and I am six years old" he said and extended his hand.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Finn. You can call me Dr. Gillian" she said and accepted his handshake.

"And you probably already know Dr. Arizona; we're going to fix your belly okay?" Gillian said.

"Okay sounds good" he said and returned to the coloring book that had occupied his time before her entrance.

She turned to the parents. "I didn't get to catch your names beforehand."

They told her their names were Ben and Chelsea. "We've heard very good things about both of you. When we asked who we should go to our doctor immediately told us that Seattle Grace was the place to go. He said that you two are the best Peds surgeons on the west coast, if not in the nation" said Ben.

"Well we don't like to toot our own horns but we both are very gifted surgeons. Dr. Carter is the one who actually will be performing the surgery today. So I will let her talk to you about it and answer your questions" Arizona said and handed her Finn's chart.

Gillian started "Well Finn has an obstruction on his lower intestines. I've done this surgery multiple times and I've had a lot of success with it. Baring any weird complications, Finn should recover within a couple days and be discharged. Finn should be perfectly fine after the surgery" Gillian said with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Carter" they said and Gillian exited the room.

Up on the Neuro floor Amelia Shepherd was waltzing around as if she were the queen of the world. She had a date with Gillian that night and she just finished up in surgery and all went well. She was filling out the chart for her next patient when Derek walked up to her.

"Hey Amy you seem happy" he said.

"That's because I am Derek" Amelia said to her big brother.

"Does it have to do with the incredible surgery you just performed or the gorgeous Peds attending?" Derek asked and stifled a laugh.

Amelia laughed out loud. "A little of both; Derek did you hire Gillian on purpose, for me?"

"No, I hired her because she's the best. The fact that I have never seen you happier than you have been with that girl was just an added bonus" Derek said and started to walk away.

"You're very conniving Derek Christopher Shepherd" Amelia shouted.

"You love me Amy" he said over his shoulder.

Amelia turned around to be face to face with a small blonde intern. "Woah!" she said after almost running right into the girl.

"Hi Dr. Shepherd, I'm Claire Edwards your intern" she said and extended her hand. Amelia accepted it, a little shocked.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Edwards" Amelia turned to walk to her next surgery. "Follow me. Even though I'm small I'm a very fast walker, you're going to have to keep up."

"Okay" Claire said and trotted after Amelia.

Amelia laughed when she turned to see the terrified look on Claire's face.

"You don't have to be scared of me Dr. Edwards. I was just telling you how I run things, believe me I'm not a scary person" she said and gave her the patent Shepherd smile.

Claire smiled back.

"Have you ever scrubbed in on multi-sectional brain bleed before?" Amelia asked.

"No I haven't" she said.

"Well you're about to, come on" Amelia said. Just as she was about to enter the OR she heard her name called. She turned and saw Gillian in her scrub cap that had little stars on it. Amelia had bought it for her back during their residency.

"Hey Gillian" she said and walked over to her. She interlaced their fingers.

"You heading into surgery?" Gillian asked.

"Yea you?" Amelia asked.

"Yep abdominal obstruction on a six year old" Gillian said.

"Multi-sectional brain bleed; guy's thirty six" Amelia said.

"Well good luck you'll do great Amelia. You're a fantastic surgeon" Gillian said and pressed her forehead to Amelia's. They used to do this before surgery at Johns Hopkins.

"You're an incredible surgeon Gillian. You're going to save that little kid's life" Amelia said and pressed a quick kiss to Gillian's lips and they parted to do their surgeries.

Amelia walked back over to Claire. "Ready to go?"

Claire smiled. "Yeah"

They finished up the surgery with no complications and were scrubbing out when Claire spoke.

"Wow" she said, "You have really nice arms. Do you take like boxing lessons?" Claire asked.

Amelia laughed. "No I don't take boxing lessons."

"Oh because my ex-girlfriend was a boxing instructor and she had really nice arms, like yours" Claire said and stared down Amelia.

"Is Dr. Carter your girlfriend?" she asked.

Amelia sighed. "Not that it's any of your business but we're heading in that direction."

"Oh because if you were taken it would be harder for me to ask you to join me for a drink tonight" Claire said and inched closer to Amelia.

"Listen Claire you seem like a nice girl, but I love Gillian and I want to be with her more than anything. So I can't join you for a drink. Also I might not be a boxer but Dr. Carter is a black belt and the green eyed monster is not something to be messed with" Amelia said and exited the scrub room.


End file.
